For many people, life in the network-connected world involves managing multiple computing devices for business or personal use. In many cases, a user may have multiple computing devices (e.g., computers, phones, tablets, electronic book readers, and so forth) and the user may wish to provide each of these devices with access to a same service, such as a wireless or other network service. For example, a user may use multiple electronic book (eBook) reader devices and the user may want to configure each of them to connect to his/her home wireless network. In current practice, the user logs each device into the wireless network separately, repeating on each device the steps of launching that device's wireless network configuration utility, choosing the wireless network, and entering the appropriate credentials (e.g., user identifier and/or password). Such repetition may be tedious for the user and may be prone to data entry errors or other problems.